


Stiles ha sido adoptado.

by LITTLESTILINSKIHUGEFAN



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Peter Hale, Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, Human Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Werewolf Chris Argent, Werewolves are Pets, Werewolves as Slaves
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 22:27:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20628539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LITTLESTILINSKIHUGEFAN/pseuds/LITTLESTILINSKIHUGEFAN
Summary: Un universo donde los hombre lobo son mascotas.





	Stiles ha sido adoptado.

Stiles está caminando por la tienda de mascotas, pues como su cumpleaños número 18, su padre ha decidido comprarle una mascota para cuando se vaya a su apartamento en Berkley para que le haga compañía. Observa las jaulas de forma rápida, pues Stiles ya sabe a quien quiere comprar o adoptar, da igual como se vea.

—Aquí los hombres lobo son realmente fuertes. —Dice Alan Deaton, el dueño de la tienda con una sonrisa amable. —La mayoría que tengo aquí son mordidos, el que quieres era un cazador y criador de hombres lobo, pero un Alpha lo mordió y su familia me lo vendió. Aquí está Chris.

Stiles sonríe al ver al hombre lobo sentado en la esquina de la enorme jaula, mirando fijamente a Stiles con sus ojos azul eléctrico de beta, como si supiera que está a punto de ser adoptado.

—Es algo mayor, si quieres puedes adoptar a otro más joven. Se llama Jackson y acaba de ser traído, también es rubio y con los ojos claros. —Dice Deaton, pero Stiles niega rápidamente, teniendo en claro a quien quiere. —Vale, entonces ven conmigo para completar el papeleo mientras mi ayudante prepara a tu lobo.

—Genial, muchas gracias. —Dice Stiles sonriendo eufórico por tener cuanto antes a su lobo en casa. Pero mientras van hacia el despacho de Deaton, Stiles para en seco al ver una jaula un poco más alejada, con un hombre lobo Alpha, rugiendo a quien se acerque a su jaula y caminando en círculo como todo animal encerrado y con ganas de salir.

—Ese es Peter, del linaje Hale, los mejores hombres lobo de Estados Unidos. —Dice Deaton, y Stiles asiente sabiendo a quien se refiere, ha visto muchas veces a Derek Hale ganando concursos de belleza de hombres lobo. —Es un poco salvaje, pues la granja donde se criaba él y el resto de los lobos de su linaje se incendió y murieron muchos de ellos.

—¿C-cuál es su precio? —Pregunta Stiles haciendo cuentas mentalmente, su padre le ha dado lo justo para comprar a Chris, pero él tiene unos ahorros que le sobraron al alquilar el apartamento para la universidad y hay algo que lo hace querer estar junto a Peter para siempre, como si algo los uniera, igual que le ha ocurrido con Chris.

—No tiene precio. —Dice Deaton y mira de reojo al humano. —No tiene precio porque nadie lo quiere, lo tengo aquí porque si no, habría que sacrificarlo. Si lo quieres, debes tener en cuenta que es un Alpha, y ellos son más difíciles de mantener como mascotas.

Stiles observa a Peter gruñir y mirarlo fijamente, como si quisiese decir que se lo va a merendar en cuanto salga de esa jaula, pero Stiles acaba de cumplir dieciocho años, es inmaduro.

Por eso adopta también a Peter.

Deaton le explica eficientemente como funciona los collares de sus lobos, los cuales están impregnados en ceniza de serbal para que no se los puedan quitar, y que los electrocuta hasta la inconsciencia si tratan de huir de su humano. También le explica lo que comen, como usan ellos solos el baño y la mejor forma de educarlos.

Una hora después, Stiles deja la tienda con sus dos lobos en el asiento trasero, gruñéndose entre ellos como si se odiasen. Stiles suspira cuando llega a la que será su casa durante los próximos cuatro años y luego saca las correas para conectarlas a los collares de Peter y Chris. Mientras camina hacia el interior, llama a su padre para contarle las buenas noticias.

—Hey, papá. —Saluda Stiles cuando aprieta el botón del ascensor, se gira y observa a Peter olfateándolo como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo, el humano se encoge de hombros y observa a Chris mordiendo la correa con sus colmillos. —Acabo de volver de la tienda de Deaton. Chris es increíble, aunque... Uh, he adoptado un Alpha. ¡Sorpresa!

—Niño, ¿enserio? —Pregunta el Sheriff suspirando de forma cansada. —Un Alpha es bastante difícil de mantener como mascota. Espero que sepas lo que hagas.

—Papá, estaré bien. Además, si comparamos un Alpha con un hellhound, un Alpha no es nada, así que no hay problema. —Dice Stiles cuando entra en el ascensor, siendo el medio de un sándwich de lobo que lo están olfateando y marcando con sus aromas.

—Niño, Jordan es un sabueso policía. Ha sido entrenado para ayudarnos en casos. —Dice el Sheriff suspirando de nuevo. —Pero bueno, ya me enviarás fotos de tus lobos, deben ser bastante increíbles para que hayas querido adoptar a ambos.

—Si, lo haré papá. Te dejo que vamos a entrar en casa. Te quiero mucho. —Se despide Stiles y abre la puerta de su casa dejando pasar a los lobos. Observa como Peter pasa su mano por todos sus escasos muebles, y luego va hacia la cama del humano y comienza a rodar en ella. Chris está haciendo lo mismo, pero en el sofá de Stiles.

Stiles rueda los ojos, sabiendo cuan territoriales son los lobos. Por lo menos observa que Peter ha aceptado a Chris como su beta, por lo que no habrán problemas. Stiles va a su cuarto y se pone ropa más cómoda, ignorando por completo como Peter lo observa tan fijamente. Luego, va hacia la cocina y prepara la cena para sus lobos, frunciendo el ceño sobre si colocar sus platos en el suelo o mimarlos y dejarlos sobre la mesa de la cocina junto a él.

Su respuesta llega cuando se gira y ve a los lobos sentados en las sillas, esperando sus cenas pacientemente. Stiles deja sus platos frente a ellos, y luego coloca también su cena antes de sentarse entre los lobos, observando como ambos están esperando a que el humano empiece a cenar.

—Uh, ¿sabéis hablar? —Pregunta Stiles tras cinco minutos comiendo en silencio. Chris hace un ruido afirmativo, cosa entendible, porque Stiles sabe que nació humano y que fue mordido a los veinte años. Luego mira a Peter y este se encoge de hombros.

—Poco. A dueños no gustar. —Dice Peter de forma rara, y Stiles asiente antes de colocar su mano en el cabello de Peter, acariciándolo suavemente y deleitándose con el dulce gruñido que escapa del Alpha.

—Bueno, pues a mi me gusta que habléis lo que queráis. Si sabéis leer podéis agarrar todos los libros de mi estantería. Vuestras camas están en la sala de estar y... ¿qué haces? —Pregunta Stiles al ver a Peter gruñir hastiado. —No puedes dormir conmigo.

Chris gruñe un poco más suavemente, pero parece de acuerdo con Peter. Ninguno de los lobos dice nada, y Stiles cree que ha ganado hasta que está por acostarse en la cama y ve que los lobos ya están tumbados en ella, dejando un breve y estrecho hueco en la mitad de la cama.

El humano intenta apartar a los lobos, pero ambos parecen pesar toneladas, por lo que acaba cansado y sin que haya podido mover ni un solo milímetro de esos cuerpos hechos de acero. Con un suspiro, se tumba entre los lobos y rápidamente es abrazado por ellos, recibiendo pequeños besos y mordidas en su cuello.

No sabe por qué, pero Stiles cree que no ha adoptado dos lobos, sino que dos lobos lo acaban de adoptar.


End file.
